


How Do I Do That From Here

by Eupraxia (starfireone3)



Series: Dear Mr. Man [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Antonio Martin, Current Events, Gen, Mike Brown - Freeform, Politics, Race, not holiday-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty finds a distressed Ransom in front of the television. Bitty makes a pie. Bitty overhears a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Do That From Here

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went and vomited feelings all over Check Please fic again. This one is better written than the last. 
> 
> I know they wouldn't be at the Haus after Martin was killed because everyone's home for the holidays but bear with me.

Bitty is all ready to try out a new recipe that he practically runs down the stairs. It is early, the sun is out, and the deluxe edition of Beyonce’s self titled album is everything he thought it would be (it’s been weeks and he still hasn’t stopped listening).

_“Police say that Martin pointed a gun at officers before they shot the young man, still anti-police sentiment, that had appeared to wane is back in full force.”_

The somber sound of the television stops all of Bitty’s forward momentum. Ransom is on the awful green couch, elbows on his knees, hands clasped; his face is grim. He looks up at Bitty, startled and Bitty knows he has never managed to sneak up on Ransom when he wasn’t in full finals panic mode before.

“Oh, hey, Bits,” Ransom’s eyes flick to the television and back to Bitty, “I can change the station. This is kind of dark.” There is a pinched look around his eyes, like pain.

“No. No. Don’t worry about me, I’m going to make a pie.” Bitty flaps his hand toward the kitchen, but he doesn’t move.

“Why do white mass murderers get apprehended safely when black boys are shot to kill?” Ransom asks Bitty, asks the air, asks the universe. “America is fucked.” He fills the answering silence like Canada doesn’t have it’s own issues.

Ransom turns back to the television that’s showing footage of roses and a memorial in the middle of a street. When the camera is zoomed out it looks like a pile of trash.

Bitty skulks into the kitchen, not as excited to try this new recipe but determined to make the best pie possible, if only because Ransom needs a pick me up. Bitty decides against flooding the Haus with Beyonce and instead starts his work in silence. He can hear the news talking about increased protests as he mixes the dry ingredients for the crust.

There is a honey and lemon juice concoction simmering on the stove when Bitty hears Nursey enter the Haus.

“You heard, bro?” The couch gives up a whoosh of air as Nursey plops down.

“Didn’t know you were following everything.” Ransom sounds dull as Bitty adds spices to the concoction on the stove.

“I might just be half black, but thats still all most people see when they see me. Big and black.” There was a pause, the perfect length for one of Nursey’s trademark shrugs. “Besides, cops don’t like Native Americans much either.”

“True that.” Ransom’s voice is gruff but still manages to sound freer than it did when he was talking to Bitty.

“There’s going to a protest tonight. One of the girls in my poetry class sent me a text about it.” Nursey offers. “I don’t think I’m going to go.” He finishes. Bitty wishes he could ask why when Nursey so obviously cares but Bitty also know he probably shouldn’t be listening in the first place.

“I don’t think I’m going to go either.” Ransom sounds like he is choking on his voice.

Bitty endeavors to make the best pie ever.

The television talks about how protests are the reason for two dead New York cops.

“The man who shot them was mentally ill with a violent history. Killed his girlfriend before he killed those cops. Did he kill her because of protests?” Ransom growls.

“Ex-girlfriend.” Nursey amends.

Bitty works harder.


End file.
